The present invention relates to machinery for manufacturing glass containers, such as an individual section machine.
An I.S. (individual section) machine has a plurality of identical sections (a section frame in which and on which are mounted a number of section mechanisms) each of which has a blank station which receives one or more gobs of molten glass and forms them in blankmolds into parisons having a threaded opening at the bottom (the finish) and a blow station which receives the parisons and forms them in blowmolds into bottles standing upright with the finish at the top. An invert and neck ring holder mechanism which includes an opposed pair of arms, rotatable about an invert axis, carries the parisons from the blank station to the blow station inverting the parisons from a finish down to a finish up orientation in the process. A bottle a formed at the blow station is removed from the section by a takeout mechanism which has a pair of tongs which will grip the finish of a formed bottle before it is released from the blow mold.
Before an I.S. machine can produce good bottles, the mold equipment must be preheated. This is initially accomplished by loading successive gobs of molten glass into the blankmolds which, until the blankmolds are heated will form defective parisons which must be removed from the blank station by an operator. When the blankmolds are heated and produce good parisons the invert mechanism will deliver the parisons to the blow station but the blow molds will form defective bottles until the blank station becomes properly warmed up. For example, when the parison is not blown into a fully formed bottle, it will drop when the blow mold opens so that the take out cannot grip the finish and carry it out to the conveyor dead plate. An operator must then reach with a pair of tongs and quickly remove the glass before the next parison is transferred to the blow mold. At the same time, the operator must avoid being hit by the neck ring arms and the take out mechanism that continue to operate in the normal manner.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to automatically remove defective bottle from the blow station.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings that illustrate in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.